


Cursed

by SebStanHiddlesAcklesBenderCavill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emo Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebStanHiddlesAcklesBenderCavill/pseuds/SebStanHiddlesAcklesBenderCavill
Summary: Twenty three year old Riley Anderson has had a strange feeling her whole life.Like something was watching her.Her mother died under mysterious circumstances, and her father was arrested for her murder even though he maintained his innocence.She was put into Foster Care at six months, and was adopted only a few months later by a loving couple in New York City. By age twenty-three, everything seemed to be going ok for her... college, family, friends, work.Until something attacked her in the middle of New York, and Sam and Dean Winchester entered her life.Now, with the threat of the apocalypse looming over her like a dark cloud, and a powerful demon trying to make a bargain, she's left with one question..."What am I?"******************************************************This is a Supernatural Fanfic(Seasons 3-5)P.S. Please don't copy my story, it took a lot for me to come up with.P.S.S. Also available for viewing on Wattpad. My username is: JonSnowLives5616





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/302274) by Me. 



> Hi guys,  
> Ok, so this is my first time posting anything on Ao3, and this is also my first Supernatural fanfiction.  
> This book is basically based on seasons 2-5 (I'm currently up to season 9).  
> I've been told that the story is easy to follow even if you've never watched Supernatural before...but read at your own risk.  
> I don't think there'll be any smut...still thinking that over.  
> That being said, please comment and share...and give me some Kudos if you deem my story fit.  
> Happy Reading!!

I've always had this uncomfortable, uneasy feeling that something was watching me. For as long as I can remember. It didn't feel good or bad, protective or malevolent... It just existed. For a while, it freaked me out, but after a few years, it became my norm.  
I had also had some seriously on point instincts. I always knew just the block to avoid, or just the day to stay in.  
I figured it was nothing special. I figured it was something we all had, but some of us made a choice whether or not we were going to listen to it.  
My mom died in a fire when I was very young...a baby actually. I don't remember the exact event, but I know my dad got me out of the house before it burnt down to the ground. My dad was arrested...another event I don't remember that happened when I was a baby. He was arrested for her murder. I don't remember my dad, and I never visited him in prison, my parents told me it wouldn't be a good idea, but they didn't have to tell me...I had no need to visit the person that took my life from me.  
I sometimes think my mom might be that presence I feel watching over me. After all, how could I get as lucky as I did, and get the adoptive parents that I got without a little bit of help. My life had just taken on a superbly mundane sense of normalcy, when insanity struck.  
It was one choice, that led to a domino effect of massive proportions...though I sometimes wonder if it would've found me anyway, and maybe under altered circumstances...maybe they wouldn't have been there to save me. Maybe I would've died...who knows?  
That's why I don't spend too much time wallowing in the "maybe" of life. I try to do what Dean told me, "Stay in the crappy ass present, and give em hell,".  
It's not easy.  
It all started one warm, September night, when I decided to work a night shift at a local restaurant I waitressed in.  
After that night...my life was no longer "superbly mundane"...and it was definitely anything but normal.  
My name is Riley Anderson, I'm a demon hunter, and paranormal investigator...this is my story.


	2. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam has a vision of a girl getting attacked by an unknown monster, he convinces Dean to go to New York and investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello official chapter 1!  
> Hope you guys enjoy...  
> (When you see a name with the little asterisk before and after it, it means that's the current POV)  
> Happy Reading!

*Dean*

"Sam, you sure about this?"  
He nodded vehemently and looked a little frustrated, "Yes...for the fiftieth time, I'm sure! I know what I dreamt...or saw...whatever. I'm positive."  
"And you're positive it's gonna happen in New York?"  
Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah. And I'm also sure it's happening tonight...and I even know the bar where she works, I saw the name on her uniform, ok? Does that cover everything? Or is there more that I'm sure you already know...because I've said it already?" He asked, slightly...well, more than slightly agitated. But I wasn't complaining. I understood what he was going through...or what he must be going through. Having death visions can't be easy on a psyche.  
I smirked, "Jesus princess, ok...don't get your panties in a bunch. Just making sure."  
He nodded, and looked out the window, "I wish I knew what we're dealing with. I can't see the thing's face."  
I patted him on the back, "Well, we know where, we have a good idea of when, and we're halfway there. I'd say we have a little bit of a head start."  
Sam shrugged, "Dean?"  
"Yeah man."  
"Something feels...I don't know. Different about this. It's making me feel kinda uncomfortable to be honest. Be careful," He said looking both tired and worried.  
I nodded, "Will do," I said, unable to think of a witty response. Then Sam turned completely away from me, and I figured he wanted to be left alone. So I continued driving, in silence. Off into God only knows what.  
\--**********--*********--********--  
*Riley*

"Sarah, I promise...it's no problem. Just let me cover your shift" I said, hoping she'd listen to me.  
I had had a vivid dream the night before...too vivid. It was my best friend, and part-time roommate Sarah, being butchered and left for dead in front of Central Park. That wasn't the first time I'd had a dream like that...and they usually came true. It's just that, that was the first time I had one about someone I knew and loved.  
I figured if I took over from her...it'd never happen.  
Besides, I had taken so many self defense classes, I knew I could take care of myself. I also knew no one else would cover her shift, and I didn't want her getting fired.  
"Jesus Riley," Sarah whined over the phone. "OK...ok...fine. I'll take the time. But you be careful Hon...I don't want you getting hurt," She said, giving up on trying to talk me out of it.  
I smiled to myself, "Don't worry about me...I gotta go now or I'll be late."  
"You call me as soon as you get home, ok?" Sarah yelled.  
"No problem Sarah...you're not coming home tonight?"  
She scoffed, "I might...but I might not. Since I have the night off, I might as well hang out with my man, right?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Uh-huh...just spare me the details, love you...gotta go." We said our goodbyes and I flipped my phone shut. I grabbed my uniform, changed into it, and ran to the nearest subway.  
I made it to the restaurant with enough time to get settled, and still have fifteen minutes left over. I moaned as I put my bag in the locker. Realization had just hit that I hadn't packed a change of clothes. Shit me...  
"Riley...what are you doing here?" Asked Billy, the assistant manager.  
I shrugged, "Sarah had an emergency, and I promised to cover her shift."  
"But Sarah had bartending duty tonight."  
I winced and mentally smacked myself. As much as I hated waitressing with the stupid short black skirt, and tight white shirt, I hated bartending a thousand times more. The men were...looser. Way looser.  
I shrugged, "Oh well...looks like I'm back here tonight."  
He smiled, "Nice work ethic."  
I nodded and he trotted off, just in time for the door to creak open, and a man to walk in. A cold rush crept over me as soon as he walked in. The restaurant was nowhere near empty, in fact, it was full of people just off of work, but when he walked in, it felt like silence came over the place...something didn't feel right.  
He was tall, with a slight, almost imperceptible limp.  
He had a baseball cap on, covering some blackish brown, poorly cut hair; raggedy jeans, a dirty striped shirt, and a cracked watch. He looked around the perimeter of the restaurant, almost as if he were looking for something; until his eyes fell on me. I felt my heart stop as his cold, albeit dead, grey eyes met my brown ones.  
He smirked as soon as we made eye contact, sauntered over to the bar, and plopped down on the stool right in front of me.  
"What can I get you?" I said, almost monotone.  
He smiled, "Beer...just some beer."  
He seemed to be in his early or mid thirties...and overall creepy. I'm not gonna lie, I felt intimidated.  
I poured beer in a glass from the fountain, and handed it to him, he smiled and grabbed my wrist before I could move. I furrowed my brow, and jerked my arm, but he wouldn't let up. It hurt. Not just from the pressure...but their was something else. It actually felt like a mini fire on my wrist, and up my arm. And as I looked into his eyes, they went from grey to black. I shrieked, and as I attempted to pull away again, the door to the restaurant opened, and in walked two guys. This time he let me go.  
One of the guys was taller than the other. He had brown hair, and kind hazel...almost green eyes that instantly met mine. He was clad in a light blue polo shirt, and some rather worn jeans, with some equally worn shoes.  
He had a look of urgency, while the other one looked slightly bored. He had green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and just a perfect face. Even though the other guy was taller than him, he wasn't short by any means. He had on a distressed brown leather-ish jacket, with a shirt under it, a slightly lighter shade of brown. He had a weird necklace, and a silver ring on his right ring finger.  
God...that's a face I would sit on.  
The taller one hit the blonde on the arm and gestured towards the bar, and they both ambled over. I sighed internally, Wonderful...dickheads, I thought to myself.  
But anything is better than this weirdo.  
They both grabbed stools, about a seat away from the "weirdo". The brown haired one smiled at me, and I came over. "Can I help you guys?"  
"Oh, hell yes you can," muttered the blonde one  
"Dean...shut up. Um, I-"  
"He'll take water, I'll take a whiskey," Dean said, with a wink. I rolled my eyes, and got water, and poured whiskey in a shot glass. I ignored weirdo man, and walked past him, giving them both glasses.  
"Here ya go!"  
The brown haired one smiled, "I'm Sam by the way...and this is my brother, Dean."  
I smiled, and shook his extended hand, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Riley."  
I leaned in, "You guys actually came in at just the right time."  
Dean furrowed his brows, "Oh yeah? Why do you say that?" He asked, and then looked at Sam...then both eyes were on me. I shrugged, and made a gesture to weirdo man, whose attention seemed to be elsewhere.  
"He got kinda handsy, if you know what I mean. You guys are lifesavers...now I just have to try to avoid him forever," I said with a little laugh, but they both seemed to be taking me very seriously.  
Sam pointed to the wrist that the guy had grabbed, "Where'd that come from?"  
I looked down, and saw a literal red, welping, hand print.  
"What the fuck? I-, I have no idea what that is," I said bewildered and in shock.  
They both looked at me weird, and I couldn't blame them...I felt crazy...like legit crazy.  
I heard change clank on the table, and it broke me out of my reverie. When I looked in the direction of the noise, the guy had taken off and left a couple of coins.  
I sighed, and looked back to the guys, "Hey...can I get you anything else?"  
Sam shook his head while Dean nodded.  
"Just a root beer. Gotta stay sober,"  
I smiled, "If you wanna stay sober, why come to a bar?"  
Dean shrugged, "Maybe it was destiny?"  
"That was, I think, the corniest pick up line ever, man."  
I sauntered off and got two root beers.  
"Here ya go, one for the gentleman, and one for mister destiny. It's on the house...you guys spooked my weirdo away."  
"Thanks," They both said in unison.  
I shrugged, and the night went on. There was small talk, a few more people came to the bar...things filled up, and then the night came to an end.  
"Ok boys, time to go...I gotta wipe everything down."  
"You're not closing the place, are you?" Asked Sam.  
I shook my head, "No, Billy does that...but I still have to clean the place up."  
"You sure you don't want us to stick around?" Said Dean, as he wiggled his eyebrows, looking like an idiot.  
I laughed, and snorted, "You look like an idiot. Now both of you...have a great night."  
They walked to the door, and Sam looked back.  
I waved, and they left. I exhaled, and proceeded to clean, wipe and mop. It took me about a half hour, so I ended up walking out at eleven-thirty at night. That wasn't so much a big deal for the city that never sleeps...especially on a eighty degree night. My only problem was my skimpy uniform. I fast walked to the subway that was only a few blocks away. It was right by Central Park.  
As I walked, I got that same cold rush wash over me, like in the bar. I quickly turned and looked behind me, but their was nothing there. I huffed, and walked even faster, but this time, I could hear footsteps. I turned again, and saw nothing, but definitely heard something.  
I spun around but before I could move, I felt something touch me. It turned me around, and all I saw was black.  
This is what I dreamed would happen to Sarah.  
I screamed, but I couldn't move.  
I was frozen, and I couldn't tell if it was from fear or something else. I felt something latch onto the back of my head, right above the base of my neck...the pain was blinding. Then I heard a bang...a really loud bang.  
Then I was hitting the ground. I barely touched the pavement before arms were around me, but I was losing consciousness. Everything felt distorted.  
"Jesus Christ. Sam! Get over here...help me out!"  
Sam...where did I know that name from?  
"Dean...we have to get her in the car, that shot probably woke up half the neighborhood."  
Sam...Dean? They're the guys from the bar...but why are they here? What's happening to me?  
"Stupid rich suburbs...ok...on three. One. Two. Three."  
I heard them grunt, and I felt myself being lifted up.  
The last thing I heard was Sam telling Dean to grab my bag. Then as they started the car, I was surrounded by a very uncomfortable void of nothing.  
**************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys!  
> Tell me what you think and how you feel, all comments and suggestions are welcome!  
> Pass it on, Share some Kudos and some comments.  
> Love you guys a bunch :)


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley wakes up in a motel room in New York, with the Winchesters, and Sam introduces her to the truth about monster and demons, and in the process, uncovers a shocking revelation about Riley.

*Riley*  
My eyes felt heavy. Almost like they had been sewn shut.  
I struggled to gain consciousness, and slowly, one eye opened followed by the other.  
I gasped once my eyes were open. I was in a dinky hotel room, and someone had tucked me in one of the beds. I slowly sat up, and groaned loudly. I looked down and saw I was wearing an oversized t-shirt that smelled like man and sweat, and my bra and panties. What the fuck?  
Was this a one night stand gone wrong?  
I questioned myself for what felt like hours, until memories of what I assumed had been the night before resurfaced. I took slow steady breaths as I felt tears getting ready to spill over.  
Oh my god...what was that thing? It wasn't human...  
But before I could calm myself down, I heard soft snores coming from the bed to my right. My eyes went wide, and I slowly slid out of the bed I was in, with one thought in mind...I have to get the fuck out of here right the fuck now.  
I slid out of bed, and hit the floor the second I attempted to take a step. I made a loud thud that thoroughly awoke the sleeping person. The person shot right up in the bed.  
"Wha-?"  
I looked in his face as he looked in mine. It was Dean.  
His eyes went wide once he registered I was awake...and on the floor. He immediately got out of the bed, and walked towards me. He had the same clothes on from the bar, minus the jacket. I winced once he stooped in front of me. He looked worried, and laid a hand on my shoulder.  
"Um, you ok there?" He asked awkwardly.  
I furrowed my brows, "Where in the hell am I...Dean?"  
He laughed lightly, "Heh, so you remember my name."  
I glared at him, and his smile faded immediately.  
"You're in a motel... in the Bowery," He said.  
I made a face, "Why? I do-"  
"Sweetheart, we saved your life...don't you remember?" He asked with a semi smug look on his face.  
"I don't understand why I'm here. Why didn't you call the police? What was that thing? Why am I in some STD breeding ground? What the hell is going on?" I rambled in frustration. Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
"Ya know what?" He started, "This is more up Sam's alley. He's the patient, sharing-is-caring one. He should be back in no time." He stood and offered me a hand which I took reluctantly. He helped me up, and I flopped back on the bed. "Where are my clothes?"  
Dean shrugged, and picked up a bag of potato chips.  
"Your...clothes...had...blood...and...a...type...of...demon fluid...on them," He talked while chewing, and I looked at him bewildered. "Excuse me...but did you say 'demon fluid'?" What kind of crazy is he?  
Dean nodded, "Some kind of ectoplasm...not uncommon, but still gross." He said, while pulling up his laptop.  
I got up and took very small, very tentative steps, looking around the room, trying to figure out my escape route.   
Ok...He is fucking crazy.  
"I don't know if you should be walking around."  
I shrugged, and made my way to the bathroom...thinking stuff through. Planning.  
I knew one thing for sure, I was getting the hell out of that room. Two crazy men had kidnapped me, and I had to run. I immediately went to the bathroom looking for an escape, but I found duffel bags...with knives, flasks, and several guns. I smiled and grabbed a gun.  
My dad...adoptive dad, had taught me how to shoot.  
I stuffed it in the waist band of my panties, and pulled the long shirt down over it. I made my way back to the main area of the room and made small tentative steps towards Dean. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. "Dean?" I said in a sing songy voice.  
He looked up immediately, "What's up?"  
I shrugged, "I really should be going. I have to go home."  
He made a face and played with the bag of chips next to him. "I know, but...you can't go home yet. That thing could be there, we don't know. We don't even know what it is," He said as he stuffed a bunch in his mouth. I got up, and sat back down behind him.  
I put one hand on his shoulder and the other reached toward the gun. I whispered in his ear, "You sure about that?" He took an unsteady breath, and nodded, "Yeah."  
"Oh well."  
I gripped his shoulder and put the gun to his neck, and he immediately stiffened.  
"Son of a bitch," He muttered to himself.  
"I," I said with a huff, "am getting the fuck out of here...and I am taking your car."  
He moved lightening fast. He whipped around and knocked the gun out of my hand like he had done the same move thousands of times before. I flinched and he pinned me down to the bed by my wrists; my heart was pounding. And now I've made "crazy man", "angry, crazy man". Shit me.  
"Sorry sweetheart, but nobody touches my baby."  
I nodded, "You're hurting my wrists," I whined.  
He smirked, but loosened his grip. Once he loosened it, I saw the clear opportunity I had. I banged my bent knee upwards, straight into his balls. He rolled off of me, straight to the floor with a deep groan.  
I smiled, and hopped off the bed. "Catch ya later weirdo,"  
I ran over towards his jacket that was hanging up, and felt the pockets...trying to find his car keys. I found them almost immediately, and dangled them, "Bye bye."  
I ran to the door, and opened it, coming face-to-face with Sam. He had two paper bags in his hand from McDonald's.  
"What the hell?"  
I was frozen. He was a good foot and a half taller than me, and he was blocking me.   
"Move." I said pathetically.  
He made a sympathetic face, and pushed me back inside.  
I started screaming, and he put his hand over my mouth.  
"C'mon Riley...you have to be quiet. I promise I'll explain everything. Please, we're not gonna hurt you."  
I nodded, and he removed his hand. He looked over to a hunched over Dean, "You alright man?"  
Dean grunted, "I won't be pissing straight for a while."  
"Dean, what did you do?"  
Dean looked at him incredulously, "Me?! Why do you think I did something?"  
Sam gave him a look, "Really?"  
Dean rolled his eyes, and Sam turned to me.  
"There are a few things I think we should clear up. You'll probably have a hard time believing this, and you'll probably think we're crazy...but please, just hear me out."  
I nodded, and he gestured to the bed. I took a seat opposite him, while Dean started digging in the food.  
"OK," He started, "First off, I think we can all agree, that thing that attacked you last night was not human,"  
I got ready to open my mouth, but he held up a hand.  
"Riley...we all saw the same thing. No face, black eyes, super strength-"  
"Some seriously wrinkled hands.." Dean said while chewing. Sam glared at him and took a deep breath before continuing. "There are things in this world, Riley...evil things that you'd never think were possible. Me and Dean, we hunt those things...we hunt the supernatural. And you are in the middle of one of our cases."  
"I just-I don't know what to do right now," I said, looking down. Sam put a hand on my shoulder.  
"I know this is hard to understand, but its true. Now, we need to know everything about what happened yesterday. Anything strange or off...anything that seemed odd."  
"I don't know. I wasn't even supposed to be there yesterday...it was my day off."  
Dean sat up, "Then why were you there?"  
I shrugged, "Its gonna sound crazy," I said, and Sam and Dean both scoffed.  
"OK...maybe not. I- I'm not really sure how to describe it, I kinda dreamt what happened to me...except, it was my best friend instead of me...and she died."  
Sam looked at me in shock, "You had a vision?"  
I shrugged, "I guess...I mean, it was a dream...but, yeah."  
Sam looked at Dean, like their was some sort of silent conversation going on between them, then he looked at me. He leaned forward, "Has anything like that happened before...visions?" He asked.   
I nodded, "Yeah...a lot actually, why?"  
"Do they usually come true?"   
"Always."  
Sam looked almost disturbed, "How long has this been going on?"  
I shrugged, "I don't know...um, it started about six months ago."  
Sam nodded, "Can I ask you something personal?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
He bit his lip, "Is your mom...is she alive?"  
I furrowed my brow, "Yes...yes she is," I said, "But she's my adoptive mother...my biological mom died in a fire when I was six months old."  
Sam took a breath, and Dean sat up straight...they were both looking at me. I felt uncomfortable.  
"Riley...I have the same ability you do. My mom died in a fire...just like yours, when I was a baby."  
"What?" I said incredulously.  
"Your mom didn't just die in a fire, she was killed."  
He paused, "She was killed by a demon."  
*****************************************************  
Ok...ok....I'm trying here.  
I hope y'all liked the chapter...please feel free to comment anything, and leave a vote.  
Love all of you...I hope this story doesn't flop 


	4. Welcome To The Winchester Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unbelieving Riley knows the truth about the world, her own mother's death...and the visions she's been getting. Now Dean accompanies her to her home and is greeted by a surprise, while Sam asks Bobby for help identifying the monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter fam!  
> Ok, please leave some feedback!  
> Kudos, and Comments are welcome!  
> Happy reading!

*Riley*

"Um, I'm sorry...what?"  
Sam sighed, "There are people like us, and their is a demon that's been after us. It's almost always the same, at six months old there's a mysterious fire that ends up killing the mother. Some times, their are people like us that, for some reason, don't fit that pattern. I don't understand what's going on, or why, but I do know we're part of something...and I'm going to figure out what."  
I looked at him for a good thirty seconds, then I looked at Dean. He shrugged at me. I looked back to Sam, "Ok...you know what? You're a nut job...I get that, but I am not gonna sit here and partake in it. Please let me go home now. I'm tired, and my brain is being rotted with bullshit. So am I a prisoner...or can I go?" I sat back and crossed my arms defiantly. Sam sighed, while Dean burst out laughing.  
"You can go...but we need to check for activity in your home." Sam said.  
"Activity meaning 'demonic activity'? I think not."  
Dean patted his brother on the back sympathetically, "Sam, I think the little lady's made up her mind. I'll escort her to her home, and-" I put my hand up, and they both looked at me. "I can get home just fine." I said.  
"No way in hell."  
"Not gonna happen."  
They spoke in unison, and I pouted like a five year old.  
"And," Dean started, "as I was saying, you can dial Bobby for help. I'll be back in no time." He said while grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
"Ok," Sam said, looking slightly defeated.  
Dean took a hold of my elbow, and guided me outside. Thankfully, it was a rather peaceful block, and there weren't any onlookers to witness my disheveled state.  
Dean walked up to his car, unlocking it, and opening a door for me.  
"Ladies first...even the ones that think it's ok to kick a man in the jewels."  
I smirked, and stepped in. He got in next to me, and handed me a pair of converse sneakers from the back, "Those should fit..." He muttered as the engine sputtered to life.  
He pulled out of the alley he had parked in, and started driving.  
"So, where do you live?"  
I furrowed my brows at him, and he shrugged, "So I can take you home..."  
I pursed my lips, "Two-twenty seven, Park Avenue South."  
He nodded turned the music on. I immediately recognized the song.  
"Oh my god...is that Battery?" I squealed.  
Dean looked at me with a cocked brow, and an overall confused look on his face.  
"Y-you know Metallica?"  
I nodded, but by the time he asked me, I was already singing with the song.  
Smashing through the boundaries  
Lunacy has found me  
Cannot stop the battery  
He looked at me, with an impressed grin, and joined in.  
Pounding out aggression  
Turns into obsession  
Cannot kill the battery  
Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me  
Battery, batte-  
Halfway through the song, we pulled up to my apartment building. He turned off the radio, and killed the engine.  
Jesus, I thought to myself, I'm singing in the car with a psycho...do I have Stockholm syndrome already?  
"Well...we're here." I said awkwardly.  
"I can walk you up," Dean offered, "In fact...I insist."  
I smirked, "After you melady."  
He frowned and got out of the car, opening my side for me. We walked in, got on the elevator, and waited for it to hit the thirteenth floor. No one said anything the entire ride. The doors opened, and I pulled my keys out of my bag. I unlocked the door, and Dean pulled out his gun.  
I opened the door, and Dean pushed me back into the hallway as he headed in my apartment.  
"Stay here," He said, and I rolled my eyes. He went in, and stayed a total of five minutes while I waited in the hall.  
"All clear!" He called out.  
I sighed and walked in, locking the door behind me. I walked around, looking for Dean, until I finally spotted him. He was bent over, digging in my fridge for food. I tapped him on his back, and he stood up, looking at me; beer in one hand, a container of salt in the other, and his mouth full of some deli meat. I crossed my arms, "Are you serious?"  
He cocked a brow at me, "What?" He mumbled while chewing. His face is still perfect, I thought to myself, even stuffed with food.  
"That's my food. Why are you even here? You said the place was all clear; you can go now!" I yelled angrily.  
He shrugged, "I can't go until I use the EMF, salt the windows and doors, and call Sam to see what we're dealing with."  
"EMF?"  
He sighed and shook his head, "It senses ghosts, and spirits."  
I leaned on the fridge, "What the hell do you need the salt for?"  
He rubbed his eyes, "Salt wards off evil spirits, like ghosts," He took a long swig of beer, "Now please, stop asking me questions. You're killing me here."  
I couldn't help but smile a bit as I shrugged, "You guys really believe in all of this? Demons, ghosts, fairies...unicorns,"  I said waving my hands in the air for effect.  
He smiled broadly, "No such thing as unicorns honey...sorry."  
I shook my head, "You can understand why I'm reluctant to believe you guys, right?" I asked. He walked closer and stood next to me, "I don't blame you, I wouldn't believe it either."  
I looked down, "Ok, do whatever you have to do, then please leave. I don't want Sarah to come home and find you here...she'd never let me live that down."  
He smirked, "Oh, you don't want her to think we had sex,"  
"We didn't," I countered.  
"I know, bu-" before he could finish his sentence, his phone rang.  
"Gotta take this," He said to me.  
I nodded and left the kitchen.  
*************************************  
*Dean*  
"What did Bobby say?"  
Sam took a breath, "Well, first he called us 'morons', then he said we were probably dealing with a Wraith."  
"Oh, God no...not a Wraith." I said...I had no clue what a "Wraith" was.  
"You don't have a clue what it is, do you?"  
I rolled my eyes, "No...care to enlighten me?"  
"Yep," Sam answered bluntly, "ok, so, the book he left says that 'They're creatures that can appear human, but their true form can be seen in reflections where they appear to have decaying flesh. Wraiths have the ability to distort their victims' minds, making them hallucinate and become emotionally unbalanced. Now...get this, they do this because it causes the brain to become soaked in dopamine and adrenaline, as well as other hormones and chemicals which make the brain, to them, taste delicious."  
"Well...that's not even a little bit creepy," I said.  
Sam chuckled, "Dude...that's not even all of it. It says here that 'Wraiths feed on brains through a spike that's hidden in their wrist, they typically stab their victims in the back of the neck, where the spike pierces the skull, and that's how they suck the brain out. The only way to kill a wraith is by stabbing it with silver'. They really hate silver."  
I sighed, and held the phone closer, as I finished salting the outside door.  
"Well by golly...it's my lucky day, I brought the silver knife."  
"Good...ok...I should be there in twenty. Just keep an eye on her, and don't do anything stupid. Please."  
I chuckled, "Sammy...When have I ever?"  
I hung up and headed to the living room; Riley was sitting indian style on her couch. I sat next to her and we took a swig of beer in unison. I looked over at her, and noticed her for the first time since the bar.  
She had pretty brown eyes; long, wavy hair; a cute nose...what the hell am I doing?  
I cleared my throat and looked away, and she chuckled.  
"What? Something funny happened?"  
She smiled, "You were staring at me like I was an alien."  
I gave one of my one sided smiles, and leaned forward, "Ah...I see a pretty girl, and I can't help but stare...ya know how it is." I turned in time to see her blush a deep red.  
"I feel so crazy right now," She muttered, and bit her lip.  
I shrugged, "Its normal to feel crazy."  
"How did you guys...um...how'd you guys get into this line of work anyway? Newspaper ad?"  
I shook my head, "Long story."  
She put her beer down and crossed her arms, "Is it related to what Sam was telling me?"  
"It really is a long, long story Riley," I snapped.  
She bit her lip, "I'm sorry," She looked down, and I immediately felt like a dick.  
"I guess, you could say it's related...yes."  
She looked up at me, surprised I answered.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah?" I looked at her, and she looked scared.  
"W-What am I? Am I a monster?"  
I closed my eyes, this was the same question Sam had asked me not even two weeks prior, and I swear to God...I didn't know how to answer it for the life of me.  
"No...you're not a monster. Unless you choose to be." That was the best I could do.  
She shook her head, "But...why am I like this?? What killed my mom...I just-" I put my hands on her shoulders, she looked like she was on the verge of falling in a pit.  
"I don't know what makes you and Sammy special...what makes you tick. But I do know that Sam, me, and our dad are hunting that ugly son of a bitch...and we're gonna make it pay." I kept my hands on her shoulders, and she leaned into me, before putting her arms around me.  
She was hugging me. I patted her back awkwardly, and she started sniffling. Great...now she's crying.  
Then her bell rang.  
"I got it!" Riley said, and I literally ran off of the couch behind her, yelling, in time to see her break the line of salt as she walked to the door.  
"Son of a bitch," I muttered to myself.  
She looked out the peep hole and squealed as she went to unlock it, then she looked at me with panic.  
"Go...hide somewhere, it's Sarah."  
I pouted and trudged into the bathroom. I took a leak, and pulled out the EMF. The level of high pitched girly squeals emanating from the foyer area was horrifying. I rolled my eyes, but immediately snapped to attention as the EMF started blaring. I walked out of the bathroom, and walked around until I finally found the source. Her friend, Sarah.  
I got my hand on my knife, and stood in front of a giggling Riley and "Sarah". Riley looked at me with a mix of anger and confusion. "Dean? What the hell?"  
Sarah giggled, "So is this why you couldn't call me?"  
"Riley...I need you to come here. Now," I said forcefully.  
She furrowed her brows at me, "What?"  
"Now!"  
She jumped and stood next to me, whispering "What the hell?" I shook my head, and did the only thing I could think of...snapped a picture of her friend with my phone.  
I showed her the picture that only confirmed my beliefs.  
Her eyes went huge, "Oh my god! What...wha-"  
She stopped talking once I pulled out the silver knife.  
Sarah stood once she saw it, and immediately turned into the same grotesque thing from the night before.  
"Riley...get out of here!" I yelled, and she reluctantly backed away.  
"Ok...you nasty son of a bitch...let's dance," I said before it pounced on me.  
It was definitely stronger than I had anticipated. It had overpowered me, and thrown my knife to the side...out of my reach. It was attempting to get one of those spikes in the back of my head, when two things happened. One, the outside door flung open, and I heard Sam's voice. Two, it stopped moving all together, and blood started dripping on my face. I pushed it off of me, while Sam stared straight ahead at something in shock.  
It took me a minute to figure out what he was gawking at- a blood soaked Riley, holding a now blood covered silver knife. Riley had killed the Wraith. She gave me a weak smile before she fainted.  
I caught her before she could hit the floor, and Sam walked in scratching his head.  
I smiled as I walked past him, carrying her to her room.  
"Welcome to the Winchester family business, kid."  
*****************************************************  
YAY!! ANOTHER CHAPTER PUBLISHED!! Um, Thanks for reading, please comment and vote...and share!!  
FYI I GOT TICKETS TO THE SPN CON IN NJ!!! IM LITERALLY MEETING JENSEN AND JARED ...YEET  
THANKS AGAIN MY SPN FAMILY


End file.
